


Confession

by redcrownroses



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, basically the running away to cry trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcrownroses/pseuds/redcrownroses
Summary: Javier flirts with Tilly and reader gets jealous and runs off. Javier finds them crying and that’s where reader confesses they like him and kiss for the first time.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot but this time with my Mexican king Javier! The song he sings is called Por eso te amo by Rio Roma. Hope you enjoy!

You watched as Javier strummed his guitar from where he sat by the fireplace. The crooner was singing softly, a love song in his native spanish tongue. You couldn’t help but admire him from where you were sitting across the camp.

As you continue gazing at him, arms resting on top of the wooden table, you couldn’t help the soft sigh that passed through your lips. You understood every word he sang, having studied spanish on your own, and you wished he was serenading you at the moment.

But it seemed that he was serenading Tilly instead.

You didn’t notice when she sat across from him with a cup of coffee, swaying side to side to the music. It was when Javier lifted his gaze towards her when you finally realized. And it truly felt like those words were being directed towards her.

“ Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura  
Mi emoción y mi inspiración. ”

Your heart sank at that moment. A deep frown began settling on your lips and you wanted to look away but found that you couldn’t as Javier continued singing and strumming all while staring at Tilly. Did he have feelings for her all along?

It could have been a coincidence since she began spectating not that long ago and Javier, being the good friend and gentleman, had regarded her presence.

And yet another part of you doubted that. You’d seen how he sat down next to her and played his guitar all while she washed the clothes at her tent. And then there were the instances of their playful bantering. The feeling you always got when you witnessed that was the same one you were experiencing right now. Jealousy.

But there was something else too. A sinking feeling of hopelessness. Sorrow. And it was threatening to erupt in the form of tears soon after Javier finished the song. You just sat there as you heard him start shamelessly flirting with the other.

You didn’t hear the rest of it before you’re standing up suddenly, not bearing to hear any more. It was as if your body was in command now and you soon found yourself bounding towards the edge of the camp. Towards the woods.

You didn’t stop as soon as you were surrounded by the thicket. Instead you kept your pace and traveled further into the woods. The moonlight peered through the canopy of trees, barely giving you sight of where you were stepping. Not that that was your concern right now, the tight feeling in your chest and thick knot in your throat was evidence of that.

Finally, you let out a strangled sob. You covered your mouth, afraid that some of the others back at camp would hear you, though that was hardly plausible given the fact that you’ve been trekking through the woods for quite a while now.

At last you stopped in your tracks and looked around, sniffling softly as you brought a hand up to brush your tear stained cheek. It was silent save for the chirping of crickets and the hooting of an owl. You sniffled some more but you couldn’t stop the tears from flowing and soon enough you broke out into a sob as soon as you remembered the events from earlier.

You felt stupid. But you couldn’t stop.

Then that’s when you heard him calling your name. You immediately clamped a hand over your mouth to silence yourself. You heard him call out to you again and before you knew it, you were moving forward once again though this time with a much quicker pace.

Javier seemed to have caught up because you heard him again and this time along with the sounds of his footsteps pounding on the ground. You were practically running now. You didn’t want him to see you in the state you were in, your eyes surely swollen from the crying session.

As you kept running deeper into the thicket of trees you noticed how much darker your surroundings had become. The moon was barely visible. Not only that but the ongoing tears were also obstructing your view. You knew you had to stop at this point but you were stubborn as always.

So when your foot got caught in some twisted branches on the ground you weren’t all that much surprised about it. You came tumbling down with a loud yelp, and the wind was immediately knocked out of you. You didn’t even bother to get up and instead began sobbing quietly as the pain continued surging through your stomach. 

You felt a pair of hands on you as they carefully lifted you off the ground. You whimpered and Javier immediately lifted his lantern to inspect you. “Are you alright?” He gently lifted your chin with his fingers and noticed your tears. He immediately wiped them away with the pad of his thumb with such gentleness it made you want to melt. You simply nodded as you sniveled and looked away, embarrassed. “Shh it’s alright. Don’t cry.” He continued whispering soothing words at you as he rubbed circles on your back. You could only sniffle as your eyes traveled around your surroundings, clearly avoiding his eyes.

He guided you forward and you didn’t protest. It wasn’t until you two finally reached the edge of the woods and out into the clearing that you realized how far you’ve gone off. “Why did you run away from me earlier? Better yet why did you go into the woods like that?” He questioned, wiping a stray tear from one of your cheeks with his thumb. You closed your eyes and shrugged. As much as you were enjoying the attention he was giving you at the moment you couldn’t help but think back at his interaction by the campfire earlier. You sniffled and shook your head before looking away.

“Please Y/N, just look at me and tell me why. I got really worried when you ran off into the woods like that, especially when I noticed you weren’t carrying any weapons with you. What’s gotten into you, hm?”

You finally looked at him. You could see him clearer now thanks to the moonlight and his lantern light that washed over his sharp features. His eyes were pleading but they were also soft and filled with concern and care. It wasn’t the best time to do so but there was no helping it. Admiring his handsome features was the only thing that you found yourself doing when around him, especially in this proximity.

“I—” you paused as your chin began to quiver. Javier nodded as to encourage you to continue speaking. “Oh this is so stupid,” you sputtered and wiped at your cheeks. Why were you still crying? You felt like an utter fool. Especially now that you had Javier in front of you.

You can already picture it, him looking at you with heavy sadness as you confess your feelings to him knowing fully well that they weren’t reciprocated. He doesn’t and never will have feelings for someone like you. It was only in your dreams and dreams don’t come true.

You knew that.

You heaved a deep sigh before mustering up the courage to speak again. You hoped your voice didn’t falter. You felt a few more tears trailing down your cheeks before you finally spoke up. “I saw you flirting with Tilly. At the campfire.”

Javier’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. “Oh no…” He whispered. You held back a choking sob as you quickly looked away, that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach returning. You knew what was coming next. The apologies. The sympathetic looks. You decided that you just simply couldn’t take that.

So instead you opted for the best thing. Leaving. “You don’t have to say anything. I know where your feelings stand.” You quickly turn to leave but instead you were stopped. His fingers were now curled around your wrist and he pulled you back towards him. “You don’t know where my feelings stand…”

You were face to face with him now. His stare became intense and all you could do was swallow thickly. Even if you wanted to tear your eyes away from him you couldn’t. Finally, you spoke. “W-what do you mean?” Your brows were knitted together as you two continued to stare intently at each other. It was Javier’s turn to swallow thickly before speaking up again.

“I don’t have feelings for Tilly.”

You blinked at that. “But you two are always flirting I thought—”

“You thought wrong,” he cut you off. “That was just playful banter. Didn’t mean—”

“What if it weren’t for Tilly huh? What if she thought you actually liked her?” You bit back, anger now infusing your voice as you narrowed your eyes. “Leading her on like that? That ain’t right.”

Javier remained quiet. His fingers were still curled around your wrist but you made no attempt to rid yourself of his hold on you. “I guess… I guess you have a point,” he spoke quietly. He looked away for a moment. “Truth is I always liked you. After our first meeting I couldn’t keep my mind off of you.”

You raised your brows, jaw nearly dropping but you forced it not to.

Javier had liked you all along. Were you dreaming? “Y-you did?” You looked away and dropped your gaze to the ground momentarily. You couldn’t believe what you just heard.

“Yes. I just thought that you didn’t share the same feelings as me. You always did express how good of a friend I was.” You nodded, remembering the times you did call him that. Truthfully you never did express anything beyond that. You didn’t appear interested in him, mostly because you were quite reserved.

“You kept it well hidden huh?” There was a slight playful tone to his words then, and you couldn’t help the smile twitching on the corners of your lips.

“I guess I did. But I could say the same thing about you.”

“Hey I couldn’t risk losing your friendship.”

You laughed softly. The hand that was around your wrist was now working its way down to your own hand before finally intertwining together. And it was like they were made for one another, fitting perfectly into each other like puzzle pieces.

“I waited a long time for this moment.” Javier almost whispered, smiling gently at you as he stepped closer to you. You stared up at him, completely in awe and star-struck. You didn’t even notice when he dropped his lantern onto the ground.

He leaned down and when his lips touched yours you swore you never felt more alive than in that moment. He snaked an arm around your waist and brought his other hand up to your face and cupped your jaw. You hooked your arms behind his neck, one hand caressing the base of his neck just underneath his small ponytail. You had a strong urge to pull his hair tie off then but you held back.

Javier’s hold around your waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. You hummed against his lips as you kissed him back fervently. His other hand was now making its way down your side, tracing the curve of your shoulder and waist until it joined his other one just above your butt. It was then that he began to tease you with his tongue, swirling it over your lips before it slowly made its grand entrance. And when it finally reached its destination and began to make work with your own you feIt as if your legs might just buck underneath you. His continuous tongue work drew out a series of moans from you, prompting Javier’s hands to travel down even further below your back until they settled quite comfortably on your bottom, squeezing them a bit, as he ravished your mouth with his.

It was official. No other man had ever kissed you as passionately as Javier did. You both drew back to catch some air, breathing heavily as the both of you rested your foreheads against one another’s. You pulled back slightly then, gaze flickering between his eyes and his swollen lips, and he mirrored you. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Javi.”

“Will you be mine, corazón?”

“Always.”

This time you initiated the kiss that was just as fervent as the previous one. It felt like a dream. Except that it wasn’t anymore. This was real. You loved him as much as he loved you. And as he backed you up towards the woods, you knew this was what you wanted. There was no mistake in that. No second thoughts. No doubts. Not even after you two began undressing each other. Instead, each discarded article of clothing solidified both of your feelings for one another. This was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. You were very sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
